Shut Up, Stiles
by 74days
Summary: Fluffy Pack / Sterek. Pretty rough! Derek has a new pack-mate, a 13year old kid who changes the pack for the better, if he likes it or not!


Just some fluffy Pack / Sterek moments I wrote. Nothing that will give you heavy feels, but I hope it makes you smile!

Inspired by Jen, who converted me to Teen Wolf and then forced me aboard the HMS Sterek, the Ship of Ships.

* * *

Stiles sat at the desk, idly watching the security feed for the parking lot and street outside. His dad, the Sheriff had come up with a summer job that Stiles hated just as much as school – manning the desk in Beacon Hills Police Department.

Scott and Isaac were off 'camping' in the woods, at least, that's what they had told him, but he was sure there was something… well… wolfy about the whole thing they just weren't telling him. Isaac had managed to get a job at the vets were Scott worked, and they had been spending pretty much every day together while Stiles was stuck behind a desk on his own. He wasn't even allowed to read a book 'in case there was an emergency' which was a riot, because nothing EVER happened in Beacon Hills - unless you counted the murders, the werewolves and crazy 'back from the dead' uncles, which only seemed to happen when Stiles was 'off duty'.

The only good thing was he got to spend more time with his dad, and could make sure he wasn't killing himself with fat and salt – he was pretty sure his dad was regretting letting Stiles within 50 feet of his workplace now.

He'd been sitting there for nearly 8 hours before he'd gotten a call – the sound of the ringer shocking him so much he'd actually fallen off his stool and needed to grab the desk for support.

"Beacon Hills Police Department," He managed, scrambling back on the stool. "Probationary officer Stiles." He added in what he hoped was a cool, cop like voice.

"Hey kid," His dad said. "Just checking up on ya." In the background Stiles could hear the noises of a pretty rowdy party – and what sounded like a fight breaking out. "We're gonna be out here for a bit longer, so you'll need to hold the fort till Watson can cover the desk." Stiles groaned in despair as the sound of breaking glass sounded down the line. "Gotta go, Kid."

"Stay safe." He said, but his dad had already ended the call – looked like another long night. That was the worst, he thought, as he hung up the phone – long boring nights with absolutely no one to talk to. It was like being in permanent detention – without any hope of release.

Not for the first time, Stiles fixed his clip on tie – his dad had managed to find him a uniform that fitted him – and as he checked himself out in the reflection of the door. He looked like a real cop if you weren't looking too closely to notice his ID in place of a badge, or his lack of a gun – no amount of pleading had changed his dads mind on that.

"Do I look like an idiot – giving you a gun?" He'd asked, tone half amused and horrified. He'd been allowed pepper spray, the same dinky bottle that they insisted joggers take with them incase they are attacked – the first thing he'd done was spray it in his face. So he sat at the desk, pepper spray-less – praying that if he was attacked and murdered that his dad would regret not giving him something to defend himself with.

He wondered what Scott and Isaac were actually doing – and if Derek had told them not to let poor little human Stiles in on the secret. Derek had been weird with him since the Kanima and the pool. Whatever, it wasn't like Stiles would ever save his sour-wolf butt again – next time Derek was paralysed in a pool, Stiles was going to let him drown. He was thinking so hard about how much he'd like to see Derek Hale drown that he didn't even notice the Police station door open until the shadow fell over the desk.

Stiles fell back again, this time missing the desk and landing on his backside with a clatter. Derek Hale stood there, watching him from the other side of the desk. He stared at him for a few seconds, unsure if he'd just imagined him standing there – it wasn't until Derek sighed in a long suffering tone that Stiles was sure he was real.

"Dude! I could have shot you or something!" He cried, scrambling to his feet – hoping that Derek wouldn't notice that he wasn't actually carrying a gun (or even a pepper spray). _Typical!_ Stiles thought, _the deadliest guy in town shows up on the night where I'm the only one in the building_. Derek didn't even bother to respond, just raised his eyebrows as though to say 'Oh really?' which was enough to set Stiles teeth on edge.

"I need to find Scott." Derek said, his deep voice without any trace of warmth or even respect. _The next time you drown... _Stiles thought, glaring at him.

"He's out camping." Stiles snapped, rubbing his backside where he'd landed. "Although why don't you know that, oh-mighty-Alpha?" Judging from Dereks blank expression, he had no clue. "They didn't tell you?" He asked. "They didn't tell me they didn't tell you, although they didn't tell me either so it would be a little awkward for them to tell me they didn't tell you when they weren't telling me." As he paused for air, Derek glared at him – throwing Stiles off his train of thought. Puffing out his cheeks and blowing out a long breath, he adjusted his belt – just like cops did on TV.

"This isn't police business, so why don't you-" He didn't get much further because Derek grabbed him by the throat and lifted him over the counter with lightning speed.

"Why don't you help me find Scott before he gets himself killed?" Derek snarled – face inches away from Stiles. He could feel the hot breath on his face as Derek tried to choke him to death. Stiles could see himself reflected in the red tinged reflection of Derek's eyes, and just for a moment, he found himself thinking '_There are worse ways to go._' Before he was dropped to the ground unceremoniously. Gasping for breath and wondering what the **_HELL_** had gotten into him, Stiles half stumbled back until he was pressed against the desk – now on the wrong side of where he should be.

"You know, a 'Stiles, could you please help me find Scott and Isaac before they get themselves killed' would have worked as well, you know – without the choking the fragile human!" He managed to gasp out, hands still trying to get feeling back into his neck.

"Stiles, could you please help me find Scott and Isaac," He hissed, "Before they – _wait_ – did you say Isaac?"

"Three cheers for the supernatural hearing of the Were!" Stiles ground out. His throat was killing him. Damn it, he should have let him drown.

Derek's groan was enough to bring his attention though, he was standing there as though rooted to the spot. For an instant, he looked unsure, as though he had no idea what he was doing.

"I take it they didn't tell you what was going on then?" Stiles asked, suddenly not feeling quite so out of the loop as he had been. After all, Derek was the Alpha and he had no clue either – so that was something.

"Idiots never tell me anything." Derek ground out, but under his tone, Stiles could hear the real disappointment.

"Look, I can't do anything until I leave here – I'm pretty much tied to this desk until my dad sends someone over to man the counter." He said, waving his hand around the room. Derek's face blanked for a moment as though he had no idea what Stiles had just told him – before he snapped back to attention. "As you can see, Beacon Hills PD isn't exactly buzzing with people right now. You'll need to find him on your own."

"Look, I need to find them, both, now!"

"It's not a full moon – it's not like they've gone out looking for some unsuspecting camper to nibble on."

"Do I look like I'm worried about _them_ hurting someone?" Derek glanced out the door. "Something… dangerous… has arrived in town, and if I'm right, they are both about to run headfirst into it and get themselves killed."

"Another Alpha pack?" Stiles asked, feeling the blood drain from his face. That was the last thing they needed – more death and violence.

"Worse."

"I can't do anything right now!" Stiles said, wringing his hands. "I'm stuck here until-"

The station door swung open and Watson, buzz cut and delicate features that had a few of the guys question his 'orientation' walked through.

"Sorry I'm late, Stiles." He said, giving him an apologetic smile that fell as he saw Derek standing there. Stiles didn't really understand – I mean, if Watson _was_ gay, wouldn't he be pleased to see a total hunk like Derek standing in his way?

"No worries, dude."

"Does this mean you can go with me now?" Derek asked, totally ignoring Watson standing there. "Before we're _too late_?"

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Watson asked, walking behind the counter.

"Uh, yeah." Stiles managed before Derek smiled brightly.

Damn, but his teeth were prefect, and when he tried to smile he really managed to look like a regular dude and not a serial killer. Well… if regular dudes looked like they wandered off the cover of GQ.

"Yeah. We've got reservations." He grinned, looking like a damn pin-up. Now Stiles knew he was desperate – the Derek he knew would never even think of Stiles in that way. An understanding gleam shone in Watsons eyes as he looked at them both.

"Well, don't let me keep you back. I'll tell your dad-"

"No!" Both Stiles and Derek spoke at the same time. The last thing he needed was for his dad to know he'd left the building with Derek Hale, person of interest – and he knew Derek didn't want the Sheriff involved in Wolf business. Watson gave them both a sad, but knowing look.

"Yeah, I um, I understand that." He said, "You don't need to worry – I won't out you. Enjoy your date."

Before Stiles could say anything, Derek had his hand on the back of his neck. The grip of his hand looked protective and maybe even a little romantic to Watson, who was looking at them like they were about to start buying curtains – but Stiles, who was trying really hard not to buckle under the pain as the Alpha squeezed, knew that there was nothing romantic about it.

"Thanks," Derek smiled, half dragging Stiles out the door and into the car that was waiting outside. Once inside, Stiles turned to him.

"What the hell was that!?"

"I told you, I need your help to find Scott and Isaac." Derek Said, starting the car and pulling out on the deserted road.

"By telling Watson we had reservations?" he half yelled. "That we're dating?!" Stiles groaned, burying his head in his hands. "No one in their right mind is going to believe that, if he tells anyone, you know – oh god, My dad _knows_ I'm not gay!"

"He won't tell anyone – trust me," Derek said, eyes fixed on the road. They were traveling too fast through town, breaking every speed limit in Beacon Hills.

"Trust you?" He groaned, as the town flew past the windows. In the distance, Stiles heard the howl of a wolf – Derek too. It was followed by another – Scott and Isaac, Stiles guessed. A few seconds passed, and Stiles clearly heard another – lighter, it reminded him of Erica. Derek though, pressed his foot harder to the floor and the car surged forward. '_Not Erica, then_.' Stiles thought as the muscle car tore through town.

* * *

Scott flew through the air and landed in a heap at Dereks feet. He was already bleeding from his nose and mouth when they had arrived, shifting between wolf and teenager as his pain took hold of him. Isaac was still trying to climb the tree that Scott had just been thrown from as Derek reached up and grabbed him by the waist.

"Stop!" He roared, his voice conveying all the power of an Alpha who should not be messed with.

"They started it." A childish voice said from up amongst the branches. Stiles could only see a pair of pink sneakers and bright yellow socks dangling from a branch. Isaac and Scott were watching Derek and the sneakers – back and forward their eyes darted between the two, but neither moved.

"Who the hell are you?" Derek snapped.

"Nix." The girlish voice said. "From up in Vagas."

"Why are you here?"

"Cause." She said, swinging her legs back and forward. "Who are you?"

"Derek." He growled out as both Scott and Isaac tried to move closer to the tree. "Hale."

"Of the 'burned to death by fire' Hales?" Her voice was light – Stiles wondered if she had a death wish, the way she just taunted a really pissed off werewolf.

"Yes."

"I'm Nix, of the 'Killed to death by Argents' Gibsons. Pleased to meet you." The silence was absolute as Derek stared up at her in the tree. Stiles wondered if maybe the Alpha wasn't exactly sure what to do. "Are you able to keep a reign on those two or do I have to live the rest of my life up a tree?"

"They won't touch you." Derek growled, more for Scott and Isaacs benefit than the kid. Both were still watching the sneakers in the tree like their lives depended on it.

The branches moved, and vaulting out of them and landing neatly on her feet, a little girl. Her ginger hair and green eyes were flashing – clothes frayed and muddy, it was obvious she hadn't eaten in a while from her drawn face.

"Nix Gibson," She said, holding out her dirty hand. "Werewolf and all-round awesome being."

"This is what all the fuss was over?"

"She's more dangerous than she looks."

"How exactly?"

"I'm right here, you know!"

"She's a female."

"Erica's female, or did you just miss that part when she was jumping all over you?"

"I'm not like her."

"She's not the same."

"I was born a Were." Nix said, leaning back in the seats again.

"What difference does that make?"

"It means she's stronger – and she's going into heat."

"It's my first time." Nix said, ideally kicking the back of Stiles seat.

"Any wolf within a 100 miles is going to want to find her and try to mate with her."

"She's only a kid!" Stiles half yelled.

"It doesn't matter to them." The passenger in the back said, glumly. "Without a pack, I won't have a choice."

* * *

"You're supposed to be a wolf." Derek snapped, his temper clearly showing. The younger girl just glared right back at him, eyes flashing green in the darkness of the abandoned subway station.

"You're supposed to be an Alpha – man up and provide." She threw back in his face, Stiles could hardly believe it – this little kid was what all the trouble was about?

"How exactly?"

"I dunno! You're the boss – get a house, a job – something!" She waved her hands about the station in disgust. "I can't stay here, no hot water?! Do I look like a fucking animal?"

Derek's roar was enough to make a few tiles come loose on the celling, and it bounced off the crumbling walls. "Look, I didn't ask you to come here, so why don't you just go back to whatever pack threw you out?"

"I don't have anywhere else to GO!" She yelled back, her own voice just as loud. She was tiny, it hardly seemed possible.

"Go home." Derek sighed, running his hand over his face in exasperation.

"I don't have one. I only just managed to escape – I need a pack!" It was only then Stiles saw just how alone she must be, to stand there and plead to be let into Derek's pack. "I'm going into season and I can't stop it, and without a pack I've got ZERO chance of making it to my sweet 16th."

"How old are you?" The Alpha asked, and Stiles knew then that she was about to get her way. All the fight had left him.

"13." She half whispered, head down.

"How the hell do you expect me to explain a 13 year old girl living with me? Do you have any idea what that will look like? I've already got the Sheriff sniffing about me." He finished that with a glare at Stiles, who tried to look as uninvolved as he could.

"I dunno… maybe you're my long lost uncle… erm…" she looked about them all, who were standing watching her with interest. "Uncle… Steve?"

"Derek." Scott supplied, which Derek glared at him for. Scott grinned and shrugged one shoulder as though to say 'who cares?'

"Uncle Derek!" She announced. "How cool! Yay, look at us, one big happy dysfunctional family." Her rucksack hit the concrete with a puff of dust flying around her ankles. "You need to enrol me in school too, you know." She said, wandering about. "Do you guys have a gymnastics team?"

"You can't stay here!" Derek roared.

"Yeah, I already said that." She said, looking at him like he'd lost his mind. "You need to get a house or something. No hot water, Jesus."

* * *

Stiles saw her around the school, normally with a group of girls her own age. She'd arrive every morning at school with Isaac, Boyd and Erica, clambering over the back seat of Derek's shiny black muscle car in her impatience to get out. By the time she's hit the sidewalk, there was already a group of little girls standing there – Stiles could just imagine what it was like arriving on your first day of school in the car of the hottest guy in town – and have three supernaturally enhanced seniors taking you through the crowds. Yeah – she had fit right in. It wasn't until lunch when she'd bounded right past all her new friends to wrap her arms around his shoulders from behind that he'd even spoken to her.

"So how are you liking school?" He asked, sliding over so she could sit by him. He'd been waiting for Scott to show up – he'd been sitting on his own for most of lunch. Socially, he was probably committing suicide – she was only 13 after all, but he'd been desperate for someone to talk to.

"It's great. I forgot just how much I love being around people, you know, real people." She laughed, climbing onto the bench, rather than just sitting on it like any other person. "The type that aren't trying to turn you into a fur coat, I mean." She grinned. He could hear her friends behind her, giggling – and prayed to god they all wouldn't come over. That would actually be the end of him socially.

"I gotta admit, I was kinda surprised that Derek let you stay." He said, taking a drink of water.

"Don't be – he's a complicated dude, but he's still an Alpha. They tend not to concern themselves too much with pups. And hey – I'm awesome!" She laughed.

"What about the house?"

"He's out there again today, that old burnt out shack thing he's obsessed over. Hot water, Stiles, it's gonna happen."

"You think?"

"Yeah – he's pretty much complaining 24 hours a day, but you'd be surprised at how much he wants to be pack – he'll get me whatever I want." She crammed a whole sandwich in her mouth in one go – he was impressed.

"Pack? He's the Alpha, doesn't that make you his pack?"

"Jesus! I thought you were the smart one." She laughed, swallowing. "Pack is like… pack is like family, real family – mom, dad, apple pie – that kind of thing. An Alpha is an Alpha no matter what – but he's not pack leader until he's got a pack to… well… lead. My last 'A' was my dad, before the argents came, and he knew what 'real pack' was. Just a shame Derek hasn't got a clue."

"He's doing his best." Stiles said, unsure why he was defending him. Boyd and Erica arrived in the hall, and spotted them sitting – waved over. Nix waved back, but before they arrived she gave Stiles a look much older than her 13 years.

"Yeah – but he'll lose everything if he thinks that strength is how you keep a pack together."

* * *

"Shut Up, Stiles."

"I didn't even say anything." Stiles said – he was still standing in shock at the door to Dereks bedroom. The room was huge, but the bed took up most of the floor space, jammed against the wall. Derek was spread out over the covers, jeans the only thing his was wearing.

"I can hear you think."

"I'm not the one sleeping with a 13 year old." Stiles managed to say. Nix was out of it, sound asleep and wrapped around his legs – upside down and tangled, her toes were on the pillow. There was no obvious sex involved, but hey – didn't Derek say that once in season it didn't really matter how old she was? The thought made him feel ill.

"You think I want her through here? She crawls through in the middle of the night and takes up half the damn bed."

* * *

"Shut up, Stiles."

"I didn't say anything!" He grinned.

"Just shut up."

"Looks pretty cosy." And it did – with Isaac spread right across the bottom of the bed, his head resting on the calf of Erica, who had managed to weave herself through both Boyd and Nix - who was wearing a Spiderman onezie and was sprawled right over Derek's stomach – parallel to Isaac.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Just how many people do you plan on fitting into that bed?" He grinned. This time, Scott was there, curled around the foot of the bed, Nix' head on his shoulder. Boyd and Erica were lost somewhere under Isaac and Nix, who seemed to take up most amount of space. Derek was still in the centre, all that Stiles could see of him was his shoulders and head

"Stiles." Derek managed, voice heavy with sleep.

"Huh?"

"Mmfh." He mumbled, before falling back asleep.

* * *

"Erm, I'm pretty sure I don't want to be here." Stiles whispered as Nix pulled him onto the massive bed, filled with sleeping werewolves.

"Just go to sleep, Stiles." She mumbled, pushing him down and putting her head on his solar plexus. All around him was steady breathing, heat and skin.

"This is slightly awkward."

"It's pack, see?" She mumbled, "He's learning pack."

"I'm not in his pack."

"Just cause you don't howl at the moon doesn't mean you aren't pack where it counts." She said, patting him on the chest like a pet.

"But…"

"Shut Up, Stiles." Derek mumbled. Stiles had though he was asleep, the shock that he was actually awake and aware that Nix had brought him into his room – on his bed, was enough to send his heart pumping with fear and something else he couldn't explain.

"But…" He started, only to be silenced by Dereks hand on his chest – right over his heart and inches from Nix' head. Slight pressure – heat, comfort.

"We're trying to sleep." Groaned Derek before falling silent.

Stiles lay there for an hour at least, wide awake and aware of every breath and movement of the people around him. He couldn't get comfortable, and moving would disturb everyone. Letting out a small sigh, he stared at the ceiling and wondered how long it would be till morning. Then the hand on his chest moved – and Stiles heart started thumping in double time again, surely loud enough to wake the Were around him. Moving his head slightly, he was able to look up at Derek without disturbing Nix – to find a pair of red tinged eyes looking down at him. Derek moved, his body causing a ripping effect on the people around him. Suddenly, the sleeping Were moved almost as one as they tried to find different sleeping positions. Nix actually stood on the bed and walked around before curling into a ball between Erica's thigh and Scott's head – but nothing hand prepared him for the way Derek had simply pulled him up and across the bed, one handed. He was now jammed between the wall and Derek – both pretty unmoveable objects. Derek's arm was under his head, and now the Alpha looked like he really was asleep – all the tension that he carried in his face was gone. Just as Stiles was starting to get his heart back to normal, the arm under his head moved, curled – pulling him into the hard lines of Derek's body until his head was resting on the muscular chest of the Alpha. Under his ear he could hear the steady beat of Derek's heart – unthinking, Stiles relaxed, letting the beat lull him into sleep.

* * *

"Wake up! Get up! Morning!"

"Stop jumping over me!" Erica snapped at Nix, who was leaping on the bed like a kid at Christmas.

"Get your feet off my head!" Isaac groaned, pushing the heavy leg of Boyd off the edge of the bed and trying to sit upright.

"Get your elbow out my crotch!" Yelped Scott, curling into a protective ball as Erica tried to grab Nix.

"Get up!" The 13 year old yelled in Boyd's ear.

Derek roared – the windows rattled and no one moved – frozen in position. Until Nix grinned. "Does this mean your awake?"

"Does this happen all the time?" Stiles asked, still jammed against Derek and the wall, separating him from the mess of arms and legs that the bed seemed to have too many of. Derek snapped his head around, staring at him as though he'd never seen Stiles before.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He exclaimed as Erica and Nix started play fighting – ignoring yelps and whines from the boys they were crushing underneath them.

"She dragged me through in the middle of the night."

"What the – get your elbow – _move your damn hand_ – get off my legs!" Derek snapped – pushing Stiles off him and against the cold wall as though he was made of paper.

"Told you he was a grump." Nix smirked, ducking under Erica and using Scott as a shield. "Anyway – get up! Move!"

"What's all the rush about?" Stiles asked, trying sit up without touching Derek who was looking at him like he'd grown a head overnight.

"It's his first day."

"Huh?"

"Derek got a job. He's starting today."

"Where are you working?" He asked, curious. Derek obviously didn't answer fast enough for the others.

"Reserve." Isaac said, rolling off the end of the bed and landing on his feet.

"Ranger."

"The wildlife reserve." Crowed Nix, leaping right over Erica's head and bouncing off the door frame and landing, with inhumane grace directly on Dereks ribs.

"Get off me!" Derek wheezed – Stiles knew that if he'd been human Nix would have broken ribs with that jump.

"Jesus, grump." She said, rolling her eyes as Isaac lifted her by the waist and hauled her off a gasping Derek.

* * *

"I made breakfast."

"This isn't breakfast."

"Sure it is. Breakfast of kings, this is."

"This is ice cream and bacon."

"Kings. Emperors. Big first day at work Alphas."

"Shut up, Nix."

"I have to agree here – this is awesome."

"Shut up, Stiles."

* * *

He was wide awake and sitting up in bed before the window was half way opened. Terrified, he turned to see Nix trying to climb through the space she'd prised open. Seeing he was awake, she grinned.

"Have you seen Derek?" She asked, sticking her head through the gap and looking about his bedroom.

"No, why?"

"I can't find him."

"It's the middle of the night! Why do you think I'd know where he is?" Stile snapped, waving his arms about like a windmill.

"He likes you more than he likes me?" Nix shrugged with a questioning tone as Stiles glared at her.

"Have you seen the way he looks at me?!" He hissed, helping her slide her shoulder back out of the open window where it had managed to get stuck.

"Have you?" She winked, as she sprang free, falling down the side of the building but landing silently on her feet on the grass below before running off much faster than any human being could move. Stiles stared at the empty space where she had been only moments ago and wondered…. What the hell did she mean?

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Stiles said, standing at the door of the recently refurbished Hale house. Derek had answered the door for a change – now that people knew he was out here, he even had to install a phone line and get a post-box.

"Out looking for me." Derek hadn't opened the door wide enough for Stiles to get in, so he stood on the porch like an idiot. "Did they try… here?" He said, wave his arm over the house.

"Nope." Derek grinned, perfect white teeth glinting in the afternoon light.

"I was looking for Scott."

"Yeah – I figured."

"Have you seen him?"

"I'm hiding out in my own house, what do you think?"

Stiles looked at him. "Why are you hiding out in your own house?"

"Nix wants us to go out and celebrate my 'first week at work'." Derek complained, looking over Stiles shoulder as if he expected to see the grim reaper.

"And you are too much of a sourwolf to do it?"

"She's taking over my life!"

"She's a kid." Stiles laughed.

"She's a nightmare – no idea of personal space, eats everything that's not nailed down, thinks my bed is her own personal play pen… I've not had a single night alone since she arrived. She's driving me insane."

"But she's… you know… Isaac is here all the time, Boyd and Erica didn't leave – hell, even Scott sleeps over most nights."

"Your point?"

"She's you know… made you pack – right?"

"What?"

"She's made you… I don't know – you're like a pack now, a real pack."

"We were already a pack before she arrived." Derek said, his voice a low growl.

"No you weren't!" Stiles said, starting to lose his temper. He liked Nix, liked the way everyone acted around her – since she came everything had changed. "You were acting like you had everything under control while everyone else was off doing their own thing."

"You are getting pretty close to me ripping your throat out with my teeth." Derek said, reaching out and pulling Stiles unresisting body closer to him by his checked shirt.

"And there you go again, threatening the human."

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek said. He lowered his head just enough so they were eye level, and Stiles felt his heart skip into overdrive again. Fear, nerves – and something else he wasn't quite sure he wanted to feel, not for _Derek_ – who was inches from him now.

"Derek!" Nix' voice broke out. Derek snapped his head up, pushing Stiles roughly back onto the porch.

"See what you did?" He growled.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Derek, we thought we'd lost you." Erica said, appearing behind Nix, hand in hand with Boyd as normal.

Scott bounded over to the house, dodging trees with ease. "Yeah, Derek, we're starving!"

"Come on." Nix grinned wrapping her arms about Stiles middle and nuzzling into his arm.

"Are you gonna wear that?" Derek said, looking her over.

"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing? I wore this to school!"

"You wore that in public?"

"Coming from a dude who dresses like a drug dealer?"

* * *

"This is awesome."

"Why did we come here?"

"You see that? All – you – can – eat."

"I'm pretty sure that's not a challenge, Nix."

"Wanna bet?"

"Now this I have to see."

"Shut up, Stiles. Don't encourage her."

"Table for seven, please."

* * *

"Can I take your drinks orders?" The waitress was pretty, blond curls and a heart shaped face, but beside Erica she just didn't hold a candle. Her eyes were fixed on Derek though – Stiles wondered if she knew how obvious she was being, and if he was the only one who noticed.

"I'll have a beer."

"I'll have a beer too." Erica grinned, leaning back in her chair.

"They'll have a Coke."

"Can I have milk?"

She checked her list again, leaning forward just a little so that Derek could see right down her top if he liked."5 Cokes, a beer and milk?" She said, eyes roaming all over him.

"Yeah."

"Jesus, did you see the way she was looking at you?" Nix burst out once she'd sashayed off.

"Like, hello – put your eyeballs back in your head, lady." Erica winked. Nix nodded enthusiastically.

"What?" Derek said, as though he had been oblivious to the whole thing. _As if_, thought Stiles.

"She was like…" Nix' expression was one of comical love – her green eyes huge, batting her lids and sticking out her lips like a trout. "Dis." She said, in the voice of the crab from the little mermaid. The laughter from their table drew a lot of disapproving looks from the other diners who were in the buffet.

"Just shut up, all of you." Derek snapped, but Stiles could see he was trying to fight his own smile, white teeth glinting in the low light of the restaurant.

"Can we start with the eating? I'm gonna die of the smell." Boyd moaned, eyes fixed on the tables heaving with fried food.

"You'd think I didn't feed you at all." Derek said, before nodding his head in the direction of the buffet table. The Wolves practically launched themselves at the food, Stiles could see Nix piling ribs and whole chicken legs on her plate – already chewing on a buffalo wing as she stacked her plate, the rest were just as bad. "You'd better get up there – I think Nix might have been serious about the all – you – can – eat thing." Derek said, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm not about to come in between a werewolf and food." Stiles said, watching as Isaac and Scott shoved each other out of the way to try and get the last wing of chicken. "I do have some survival instincts."

"You spent last weekend with an adolescent Werewolf sleeping inches from your jugular." Derek pointed out. "Not exactly the smartest thing you've ever done."

"She'd have needed to climb over you to get to me though, so not really as dangerous as you'd think."

"Are you insinuating that I'm _not_ dangerous?"

"Not in bed." Stiles laughed, before he realised what he had just said. Before he could say anything else that would make him look like a total idiot, Derek leaned forward as he stood up. Inches from Stiles ear, he growled before he walked over to the food.

"You have no idea."

The End!


End file.
